international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ethan Archer
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Ethan Lucas Archer Birthplace: Acton, London Birth date: November 26th Blood purity: Pure-Blood Species: Half-Veela Mother: Jane Archer Father: Henry Archer Siblings: N/A Other important figures: N/A History: Ethan was born into a small humble home in Acton, London. His mother was a Full Veela and his father was a Pure-Blood Wizard. His parents were kind people, and were always helping and going out of their way to help people whenever they needed it. But sometimes they forgot about their son, they were so busy helping ''others ''that they sometimes forgot they had him. He would have to remind them that it was dinner time or that he was going off to school, when he would arrive home he would have to find them and tell them he was home. Sometimes he had to make his own ''food because his parents were out and about, helping others and weren't home to care for their son. He had to do his homework without help, do his laundry and clean all by himself. ' '''Ethan wanted to spend time with his parents, but they never had time for ''him. ''He accepted that he wouldn't ever be able to spend time with his parents. He started to do reaserch on magic things, he had explored his parents room to find many magical items. They never told him about his abilites, and he found them out while reading the book. He remembered when he made things float just by staring at them. Or when he was upset things would explode around him. He then read in his mothers diary about a place called IAM and wanted to know more. He dared to write a letter to the place, luckily he found an address in an old book of his fathers. After a few days, they wrote back to him and he was accepted into the school. He was so excited that he wanted to tell his parents, but they weren't home when the letter arrived. And so he had no one to tell. Strengths: Listening skills, disciplined, adventurous. Weaknesses: Visionless, not skilled or talented, low, no goals. Personality: Ethan is known to be a great person on the inside and out, he likes to listen to others and try to give advice and isn't one to judge. He would never hurt someone on purpose and is simply a happy person. ''' '''But some would say that inside, he just simply doesn't have to motivation to do anything, growing up practiclly alone left him without support to follow his goals or dreams. And so he doesn't believe in those. Description: ''' : '''Ethan looks are known to be cute, and maybe to some even hot. He has slightly shaggy dark brown hair and white skin with a few freckles. He stands to about 5'10" and is known to have a 4-pack. Though girls turn their heads when he walks by, he doesn't even pay attention let alone knows all the attention he gets from them. : (Model is Sam Way btw ^-^) Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *'7th' *'Roleplayed by: Username' Cutefairy78 Timestamp : 07:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Cutefairy